The Ring
by Spouse of Orestes
Summary: Two days before Hermione's wedding to a muggle-born wizard she encounters a Weasley artifact that could change her mind.
1. Default Chapter

**The Ring**

**Chapter One**

**Weasley Magic**

Hermione apparated into her London flat and went straight to the bathroom. She was exhausted from working in a laboratory all day. That new experimental potion against Malaclaw stings that her team was working on wasn't going very well. Testing the latest batches of trial samples had left her filthy, frustrated and bone tired by quitting time. She looked forward to a long soak before she set her mind on other things she had to attend to: working on the last minute details for her wedding in two days.

She never thought planning a muggle wedding could be so draining. All those important little things had kept her on her toes for nearly three weeks. There were still a million things to do. She needed to contact the caterer about the change in the main course from halibut to salmon as her future husband specified. The florist should be informed to bring pink roses for the tables, not white ones as earlier planned and she had to discuss last minute trimmings on her gown with her dressmaker. On top of all that, she still needed to pick out the music for the reception and prepare her speeches for the toast.

She wished that her fiance Nathaniel was around, but at the moment he was abroad promoting his new book so couldn't help her with the preparation.

_Like he was any help at all before he left. _ A sly little voice in her head told her. It sounded awfully like her best friend Ronald Weasley.

She shook her head to get rid of the thought and busied herself with filling the empty tub with warm water.

_Why are you doing this to yourself? Do you really need to tire yourself out just to have all these perfect little details? _The voice persisted. This time, she knew this wasn't her original thought. Ron said those exact same words to her last night when he and Harry found out she forgot to eat dinner because she was too busy planning table settings for her guests as soon as she got home from work. He had finally gotten tired of criticizing her fiance and had switched to berating her instead. That was just like Ron. Of course, Harry was no better. He had sided with Ron on the matter and hinted—no not hinted, he had stated directly that her prat of a fiance had left everything to her while he went on his book tour. Hermione almost had a row with him for that, but she was too tired and hungry at the time. In the end their peace offering of pizza won her over. Besides, they did make up to her by helping her pack her stuff to be moved tomorrow into the new flat she would be sharing with her husband.

Husband? It sounded so alien to her. She still wasn't used to the idea of having one. It would be a really big change, especially when she had to move out of the flat she shared with Harry and Ron since they graduated five years ago. She knew she would miss having her two best friends around—even the arguing part and the mess they make.

Nathaniel was nothing like Harry or Ron. He was intelligent, well-mannered and impeccably neat all the time. She first met him five months ago when he came into her office inquiring about information on beast related infections—her current major project in St. Mungo's Research Division. He was muggle-born like her and was already gaining quite a reputation for his new discoveries in various fields of study. His latest book dealt on genetically acquired diseases. But in the past, some of his works focused on magical maladies. She had never known anyone who was as well-learned with both wizarding diseases and muggle sciences. They struck up an easy romance and were soon engaged.

Hermione was astonished herself for being engaged so quickly. She never thought to be in a relationship so fast. For years, she thought maybe she and Ron would end up together. But he never made a move and he seemed to like his non-committed single life, especially now that he was star keeper for Puddlemere United. It was so frustrating to wait forever. So when Nathaniel came, it was easy for her to accept him. After all, he was forward about his feelings and perfectly brilliant. She would never ran out of intelligent conversation with him—something she doubted Ron could ever give her.

The tub was finally filled and Hermione quickly disrobed and got in. She allowed herself to relax a bit and let the warm water wash her tension away. She closed her eyes and tried to think about Nathaniel. She would be married in two days. True, it wasn't the same as her girlhood dreams, but she reasoned this was reality—a grounded marriage with a man she could share things with. She let her arms hang limp at the sides of the tub as she arched her back. Her hands slid across the tiles slowly, when her left hand felt something. She reached for it and saw that it was a plain gold ring.

_It must be Ron's,_ she thought. _He must have left it accidentally after taking a bath. _ She had seen Ron wearing a plain gold ring for years. It was some kind of Weasley heirloom. She never really paid much attention to it before. But now as she held it into the light, she just realized how beautiful it was. It seemed to give off an extra-ordinary glow. She peered closely at it and saw there seemed to be some runes inscribed on the inside of the ring that she couldn't decipher.

A fanciful thought passed her. She imagined Ron placing a ring on her finger. Slowly, she slipped the ring on her fourth finger and was surprised when it fit her perfectly.

_But Ron wears this all the time on the same finger. Our fingers couldn't possibly be the same size!_

She pulled at the ring to slip it off, but it seemed to be stuck. She tried harder but it still wouldn't come off.

"Soap," she mumbled to herself. She dipped her hand on the soapy water and tugged again at the ring. But it still wouldn't budge. She grabbed the bar of soap and began rubbing it against her finger to create lather. But not even the foamy concoction could dislodge the ring.

Hermione began to panic. What if the ring was magical and had something like a thief's curse on it? She imagined that she had to cut off her finger to get the ring out... or worse! She had read before about hexed jewelry that slowly burned the body of those who wore them.

There was a rap at the bathroom door. "Hermione," Ron's muffled voice cried out. "Are you in there?"

Another surge of panic rose on Hermione. What would Ron think if he found out she was wearing his ring?

"I lost something. I might have left it in the bathroom. Don't drain the tub, it might go down the drain."

Hermione thought that was unlikely. She tugged helplessly at the ring but it only hurt her. She finally gave up, rinsed herself off and hurriedly got dressed. She just had to come clean with Ron.

When she opened the door, Ron was looking worried. "Hey, did you by any chance, see my ring. It must have slipped off my finger after I took a bath this morning."

"I... I found your ring."

"Oh good," he brightened. "Where?"

She hesitated. "I saw it by the tub and I was a bit curious, so I...I sort of tried it on. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," he said.

"Uhmm... good. I'll give it back now, but it's... you're not going to believe this," she gave a fake laugh. "But I think it's a little stuck?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "What do you mean it's stuck?"

"I mean I can't get it out," she held up her hand and looked at him helplessly. "This doesn't have a curse, does it? I mean to anybody else who wears it aside from the owner?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't think so. It's just a Weasley traditional ring. All male Weasleys got one. We get it on our seventeenth birthday. Can I see?"

Hermione held hand closer to him. Ron took it gently and pulled at the ring but it wouldn't come loose either. "Wait a minute? It fit your finger?"

"Obviously it did!" Hermione said sarcastically. Now that she was assured she wouldn't be losing a finger, she was beginning to get annoyed at the situation. "Would we be having a problem if it didn't?"

Ron bit his lower lip. "But that's not possible... I mean I thought that was just some romantic mush that Mum told me."

"What romantic mush?"

Ron reddened. "Look, it's probably not true—probably not all of it. Mum told me when I was little that the Weasley male ring was enchanted. Every male Weasley has one made partly out of the wedding rings of his own parents. I don't know how they do it. They cast some kind of spell to take a piece of the wedding rings to form a new ring. Well, anyway, as I said before, all male Weasleys get one on their seventeenth birthday. It's sort of a welcome to manhood present—at least that's what Dad told me."

"Alright, so how did it end up fitting my finger?"

"I'm getting there," Ron said. "Well, Mum said the Weasley men give it to the women they want to marry. And once the girls put them on, the rings shrink to fit them perfectly. But it only fits the woman they're destined to be with for the rest of their lives."

Hermione colored. If it fit her, then that meant...

"But of course, that may not be true," Ron quickly added. "I mean, maybe it just shrinks to fit whoever wears it. Mum and Dad didn't know exactly how big my fingers will be when I grow up and they made my ring when I was a baby. And we're obviously not going to be together, you're getting married to someone else."

"Yes, right. I suppose so," said Hermione. "But what did your Mum say about it getting stuck on your finger?"

"She didn't. It's never happened before. I can always take it off whenever I want to. Dad still has his ring, so do all my brothers and they never had a problem with it. Have you tried soap?"

"Yes, it doesn't work. Maybe we could summon it out."

"Good idea." He got out his wand. "Accio Ring!"

Hermione's hand moved towards Ron but the ring didn't even slide across her finger. She tried to fight it back but she only ended up feeling as if her hand was being pulled apart.

"Oww! Oww! Ron stop, you're hurting me!"

Ron released the spell and took her hand to examine it. "Sorry." He stroked her finger which was now getting red with so much pulling. Hermione felt a tingle down her spine at his gentle touch but she quickly dismissed it.

"Look," he said. "Maybe we could just ask Dad. He'll know more about this. I'm sure there's some kind of spell to take it off. He'll be at home in a few minutes so we could just pop in."

"I suppose we should, but let's make it a short visit. I still have a lot to do."

Ron looked like he was going to make another comment about her wedding preparations, but decided not to.

"Give me a minute to get a shower," he said instead.

"Alright. How was practice by the way?" she asked just as he summoned a towel.

"Terrific. I'm going to make Harry's team eat dust this season."

"My, we are confident."

"Hermione, he's playing with the Canons. They're hopeless!" he shut the bathroom door.

Hermione was astonished. "Did I just hear you call the Chudley Canons—your all-time favorite team—hopeless?" she shouted at him through the closed door.

The door cracked open and Ron peered through. "Yes, I finally admit they're lousy. Even if Harry's on the team."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. The Chudley Canons had improved significantly since they got Harry as captain and seeker last season. They may even have a shot at the finals this year.

"Okay so maybe they're not so lousy as they used to be since Harry got on the team," Ron admitted. He grinned at her. "But if we ever end up competing against each other at the finals, do I have your support over him?"

She shook her head. "Against Harry? That wouldn't be fair. I'm not taking either side. I'll be cheering for both of you."

"Oh come on. He already has Ginny on his side."

"She's his girlfriend."

"I'm her brother!"

"There's a difference. The boyfriend gets priority. Go get your own girlfriend to cheer for you."

"Don't have one... well not yet."

"Emphasis on the 'yet,' which won't last by next week," she mocked.

"I can't help it. Women are crazy about me," he grinned.

"But not crazy enough to stay with you for long."

Ron scowled but he quickly replied. "You should talk. You're crazy enough to stay with me for the past 11 years."

"Why do you think I'm getting married on Saturday?"

He gave her a hurt expression. "Alright," he pretended to sniff. "I'm horrible and you can't stand me anymore. But I'll give you a week away from this place and I bet you'll miss me," he added in teasing tone before he closed the door.

Hermione snickered to herself. He was absolutely right. She would miss him, especially this easy bantering that they seemed to have constantly. Ron had the humor that always made her feel better—not even Harry had that. It was something he developed over the years of hanging around with Fred and George too much.

She sat down on the couch and waited for him to finish his bath. When he came out, he was dressed casually in a shirt and jeans and smelled pleasantly of soap.

They apparated to the Burrow together where they found Mrs. Weasley laboring over a stove in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was sitting on a chair, resting his feet. He had obviously just come in.

"Ron, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley greeted them. "How nice of you to drop by. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"I'd love to Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "But I have to get back home and finish some of the details for the wedding. Ron and I just need to talk to Mr. Weasley. But Ron can stay."

"Oh no," Ron said. "If you're going back, I'm going with you. You might forget to eat again." He turned to his mother but gave a sly grin at Hermione. "Mum, you've got to do something about her. She's so busy, she forgets to eat sometimes. Why just the other day, she almost went to bed without dinner, if Harry and I didn't found out. Look she's getting thin."

Hermione gaped at Ron, then suddenly realized what he was trying to do. Mrs. Weasley was on her in a second. She made a fuzz about Hermione not getting enough nourishment and insisted she stayed for supper with them. Hermione was helpless to argue. She flashed Ron a dirty look. Her plans to work on wedding details tonight were ruined.

"I hate you sometimes," she hissed at him.

"Just taking care of your best interests," replied Ron triumphantly. He turned to his mother again. "Mind if we leave you for a while Mum. Dad, can we have a word?"

"Sure son." He got up.

"Could you not mention that I'm wearing your ring to your dad?" Hermione whispered to Ron while they walked to the living room. "I mean, it's a little embarrassing and he doesn't need to find that out."

"How am I suppose to ask him about it?" he whispered back.

"Just say you're curious about it. Make something up."

"Okay."

"Now what is this about?" Mr. Weasley asked from his chair. Ron and Hermione sat down near him. She carefully placed her hands behind her back so Mr. Weasley wouldn't notice what she was wearing.

"I just wanted to ask," said Ron. "You know that ring you gave me. I'm just wondering about it. I've had it for years and all of us have one. Does it have some sort of magic in it?"

Mr. Weasley looked between them. "Yes, it does. Didn't I ever tell you?"

"Well, not exactly, you just sent it with a congratulatory note on my birthday. But Mum sort of mentioned something about it."

"Really? So she told you of the tradition that we have about the ring?"

"A bit. She said something about Weasley males giving the rings to the girls they want to marry and it shrinks to fit the girl they're destined to be with."

"Well, that's it then," said Mr. Weasley. He stared at Ron's hand and noticed his ring was missing. The older wizard's face lit up. "Oh I know what this is all about!"

"You do?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Of course I do," he said to her. "We're having another wedding after yours, isn't it? Who's the lucky girl, Ron?"

"Er... Dad, that's not exactly what we came here for." He looked at Hermione and she knew he was about to tell his father. Hermione sighed and held out her left hand. Mr. Weasley's eyes went wide at the sight of the golden object on her finger.

"It's not what you think Dad! Hermione found my ring this afternoon and she slipped on. A stupid thing to do of course..."

Hermione scowled at him.

"Well we all do stupid things out of curiosity sometimes," he said apologetically. "The thing is, we can't get it off her finger and we're wondering if there's a spell to get it out."

Mr. Weasley looked distraught. "There's no spell to get it out. Once you put that ring on, it stays on until your wedding day."

"That's not going to be a problem then," said Hermione. She was enormously relieved. "Ron you don't mind waiting two days to get your ring back, do you?"

But Mr. Weasley was shaking his head. "No, you don't understand. The Weasley ring is an engagement ring. You can't just marry anyone to break the spell that binds you to it. The only way that ring gets off your finger is if you marry Ron."


	2. Harry's Idea

**A/N: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed. I'll be updating quickly since this story is already completed. It's only five chapters long. But I'm quite the obsessive-compulsive and I like to edit myself so I'll be uploading the chapters one by one. **

**To "wmlaw," I already submitted this story at checkmated under the name "orestes," but I don't have a beta yet. I have another story there that I might be submitting here too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Hermione's fiance.**

**Chapter Two**

**Harry's Idea**

Hermione and Ron stared at Mr. Weasley in shock.

"Dad, you're kidding right?" asked Ron.

Mr. Weasley shook his head again. "I'm afraid not. That's the magic of the ring. It binds a couple until they receive their marital blessings. It loosens to the groom's touch during the ceremony so he can slip it off and replace it with a wedding ring. He can have it back after that. That's why I still have mine." He showed them his own ring.

"But surely there must be another way to get it off?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Well, there is another way," said Mr. Weasley hesitantly. "But it's not an option."

"Of course it's an option, Dad. How do we do it?"

"You can't. You have to be dead."

Color drained from Ron's face.

"The spell ends of course, if the ring's owner dies. That makes the girl you're engaged to free to marry someone else," explained Mr. Weasley.

"You're right," said Ron. "That's definitely not an option."

"What do we do now?" asked Hermione. "I can't be wearing Ron's ring. I'm getting married to Nathaniel in two days!"

There was a popping sound. They looked up to see Harry and Ginny had just apparated in.

"Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked when she saw Hermione's worried face.

Ron quickly filled them in on the situation.

"I suppose, there's nothing we can do," said Harry. "You'll just have to wear it forever."

"I can't do that!" cried Hermione. "What is Nathaniel going to feel when he puts on my wedding ring and sees there's already ring there that he can't dislodge... and it's Ron's!"

Her fiance was extremely jealous of Ron and Harry. It took her several months of arguing with him before he was convinced they were just her friends. And even up to now, he couldn't even talk about them without a hint of suspicion. It was the one thing Hermione disliked about him. But he was always quick to assure her that he was jealous because he couldn't bear to share her with any other man. Wearing Ron's ring would certainly not go well at all.

"Hermione, dear, I don't mean to meddle." Hermione looked up to see that Mrs. Weasley had joined them from the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. But maybe, just maybe you should reconsider getting married to your er... to that man." Her scorn was not lost to Hermione. "You barely know him and who's to say that he's the one... and well Ron's ring did fit you after all."

Hermione and Ron both blushed and everybody looked uncomfortable. Hermione felt annoyed. She knew Mrs. Weasley still entertained the thought that she was destined to marry into the Weasley family through one of her sons. She never really liked Nathaniel, but Hermione didn't think she would be so forward to say that Hermione shouldn't marry him.

Mr. Weasley cleared her throat. "Well, Molly dear. The part about the ring fitting only the woman you're destined to be with... we're not exactly sure that's true."

"But Arthur, your ring fit me perfectly and so did Bill's on Fleur and—"

"And so did every Weasley ring on all their wives," he finished. "But we can never tell if it fits only one woman. Maybe it fits any woman's finger regardless. No one has ever tried fitting it randomly. It's not exactly something a man with any sense would dare do if it meant getting tied down forever to a woman he may not want. This is the first time it's ever happened."

The air became lighter after that explanation and Hermione was relieved. She'll take Mr. Weasley's word for it. If it wasn't proven, then the legend attached to the ring was probably not true.

"It still doesn't give us a solution to the problem at hand," said Ginny. "Is there really no other way—short of cutting Hermione's finger off or killing Ron?"

There was a long moment of silence before Harry exclaimed: "Why not just marry him?"

Everyone looked at him as if he just grew another head.

"You only need a marital blessing to get the ring out, right?" Harry clarified. He looked at Hermione. "You just need to get through a wedding, not stay married for life. Why not just get married tomorrow then divorce Ron after the ceremony."

"Do 'WHAT' to me after the ceremony?" Ron asked, looking extremely worried.

"Get a divorce." Harry repeated.

"What's a 'divorce?'" all the Weasleys asked in unison.

"That doesn't mean you're going to kill me, does it?" Ron quivered.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, there's no such thing as a divorce among Wizards. It doesn't exist. A wizarding marriage involves a magical contract between the couple. You can't separate the couple once they go through it so they can be free to marry again."

But something about what Harry said got her thinking. She suddenly had an idea. "But annulment is possible," she added.

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Harry.

"No, it's not," Hermione said. She looked around at the puzzled Weasleys. "A divorce means the marriage took place but the state allows the couple to separate legally so they can marry again. With an annulment, the marriage is proclaimed false due to certain circumstances such as coercion." She held up the ring. "This could pass for coercion. I'm forced to marry Ron or I have to suffer wearing it for the rest of my life. Harry you're brilliant!"

"But Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley argued. "Even if you do marry my Ron tomorrow and file an annulment after, it takes time to take effect. I've known someone who did file an annulment. It took her at least a month. You won't make it in time for your wedding on Saturday."

"Not neccesarily," Hermione shook her head. "It won't be a problem as long as we keep my marriage with Ron a secret. I'm having a muggle wedding with Nathaniel. There's no way the Ministry can trace that. And British muggle law doesn't honor my wizarding wedding with Ron. Technically, I'll be having two husbands in name for a month or so. But it's just until the annulment pushes through."

Mrs. Weasley frowned at her disprovingly and Hermione turned away so she wouldn't see her look guilty. She knew Mrs. Weasley must be thinking her a real 'scarlet woman' now for conceiving a plan that involved bigamy. But she reminded herself that she would be doing anything wrong. It wasn't like she and Ron would do anything married couples would do.

"We can have a wedding tomorrow!" exclaimed Ginny excitedly. "Let's do it early in the morning, at sunrise. It will be so romantic."

"It's not supposed to be romantic, Ginny. It's not real," she added softly, hoping Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear to add insult to her injury. It was useless of course since she was standing not five feet away from her.

"You can still pretend it's romantic," Ginny huffed. She looked starry-eyed and grabbed at Hermione's arm. "This will be great, Hermione. We can do it in the backyard. We'll have flowers—I know it's September, but I've got this spell Neville taught me to make the flowers bloom again as if it was spring. Oh and we can get Dumbledore to perform the marriage rite. He is a member of the Wizengamot."

"Yes, yes," said Hermione, uncomfortably. "But we have to keep it quiet. Thank Merlin, Nathaniel's not coming home until tomorrow evening. He doesn't have to know. Mr. Weasley, do you think you can get in touch with Professor Dumbledore and explain everything. I'm sure he'd understand about the secrecy and everything."

"Let me take care of that," offered Harry. "Mr. Weasley, maybe you could ask Percy to help out. He does know some people in the Ministry—in whatever office that takes care of marriages..."

"It's civil registry, Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah, that. Percy might know someone that can prepare the documents for the annulment."

"I'll go contact him now," said Mr. Weasley. He and Harry got up from their chairs and headed upstairs to write letters.

"I'll check the old drawers for my old wedding dress robes," said Mrs. Weasley. "Let me see if I can do something so they'd fit Hermione tomorrow." She quickly disappeared up the stairs.

"I'll help," said Ginny. She followed after her mother just as fast.

"Well, everyone seems to have gotten everything worked out for this. I guess you don't need me."

Hermione was startled. In her excitement of getting the ring off her finger, she had forgotten Ron was there and she didn't even ask him if he wanted to help her out of this by getting married to her.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry," she began. "I totally forgot—I didn't mean..."

"Sure, you just went off and planned _my _wedding," said Ron sarcastically. "Nobody wants to know what the unsuspecting groom has to say. Or if he even wants to participate as the unsuspecting groom."

"It's not like that. Oh Ron, this is all my fault. I dragged you into this mess. This is just so silly. We don't have to go through this. Getting married then having it annulled, it's ridiculous. Why did I even think of it? I'm going up there and tell everyone to call the whole thing off."

She turned towards the stairs but Ron caught her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Oy, I was kidding," he said. "It's no big deal. It's not like I'd take it against you."

"You're not mad that I assumed too much?"

Ron snickered. "That little thing? I know the idea's silly. But if it gets you out of a fix, I'll help. I'll marry you tomorrow."

Hermione hugged him. "Thank you, oh thank you!"

"I don't exactly have a choice," he said. "Heaven forbid Hermione Granger would suffer wearing my ring for the rest of her life!"

"I appreciate it," said Hermione. "You don't know how much. What can I do for you?"

Ron slid his arms around her waist and gave her a sly look. "Well, you can cheer for me against Harry when we get into the Quidditch finals."

Hermione pouted. "That wouldn't be fair to Harry."

"Uh-uh-uh," he shook his head. "You said the boyfriend gets priority. Well, I'm going to be your husband—well at least for a short time, but your husband just the same. That's a notch higher than a boyfriend."

"Alright," she admitted. "But don't tell him."

"He wouldn't care less. He won't even notice you're not cheering for him anyway. His eyes are glued to my sister when he's not looking for the snitch. And she'll be cheering him on. I'm the one who hasn't got any moral support."

"I think you get enough moral support from the majority of the females in the crowd. I seem to remember a group of blonde teenage girls holding up a banner saying 'Ronald Weasley, Marry Us' in your last game."

"Well I prefer an older brown-haired woman giving me moral support, especially if she's my best friend. Her cheers matter more."

Hermione beamed at him. Ron could sometimes say the sweetest things. She lifted her face and kissed him on the cheek.

There was a pop behind them and Hermione stepped away from his arms.

"Did we interrupt something?" George asked. Beside him, Fred was looking at them suspiciously.

"You two're looking a bit friendly... too friendly. Is the wedding off, Hermione?"

"Nope." Ginny just appeared from the stairs. "The wedding is on tomorrow—with Ron."

Fred's and George's eyes were wide as saucers.

"It's not like that, you dolts," said Ron. He, Hermione and Ginny explained the situation.

Fred and George shook their heads. "A shame the marriage is not going to last," said Fred to Hermione. "Always wanted another sister."

"But couldn't say we blame you Hermione," added George. "Don't think any woman can stand living with ickle Ronnikins."

"I live with him!" Hermione defended.

"Not for long," Fred kidded. "And you're an exception. Just accept it Ron, too many girlfriends moving in your life, none of them staying too long."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ron challenged.

"Hey don't bite our heads off, only joking," said Fred.

"Are you saying I'm not husband material?"

"Well..." Fred muttered uncomfortably.

Hermione wished the twins would just shut up about it. _Who cares if Ron didn't have a steady girlfriend that lasted?_ She thought. _ It didn't mean he was a bad person. In fact, aside from Harry, there's no man who was as kind and caring as he was. Any woman would be an idiot not to see that._

_Oh, and Nathaniel's kind too,_ she added. _Well, anyway, the point is, nobody has a right to call Ron non-husband material._

"Lay off him," Ginny reprimanded. "Make yourselves useful in the kitchen and set the table for dinner."

"Yes, mother," George sneered. But he and Fred went off to do her bidding. Fred stopped half-way and turned to Hermione.

"But we are invited to the wedding, aren't we?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," she replied, still annoyed at him. "But I'd appreciate it if you keep this thing quiet, alright. Just family, and friends," she added, thinking of Harry and Dumbledore.

"Of course, Hermione," replied Fred with a twinkle in his eye. "We'll keep it among the family and a few friends."


	3. Wedding at the Burrow

**Chapter Three**

**Wedding at the Burrow**

Tap, tap, tap.

Hermione opened half an eye in the darkness then shut it again. It wasn't morning yet.

Tap, tap, tap. The rapping continued. Hermione ignored it but a muffled voice call out.

"Hermione are you awake? Let me in!"

Hermione grogily stepped out of bed and walked to her door. She opened to find Ginny fully dressed.

"Rise and shine!" she greeted cheerfully.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Four in the morning," said Ginny.

"What did you wake me up so early for and what are you doing here anyway?"

"In answer to your first question, you are getting married in three hours—just enough time to get you ready. And as for the second question, I'm here as your maid of honor to make sure you're ready in three hours."

"Hmmm?" she murmurred sleepily.

"Hello?" Ginny waved a hand in front of her face. "Marrying Ron today? Does that ring a bell? Or have you forgotten?" She lifted Hermione's hand and showed her the gold band still on her finger.

"I know about that," said Hermione. "Just too drowsy."

"What time did you sleep last night? You look like you got hexed."

Hermione tried to recall what happened after dinner at the Burrow. She remembered apparating home with Ron. (Harry said something about staying for a bit more at the Burrow to talk to Ginny). She went through her books and tried to look on any information on wizarding marriages and annulment. She was browsing on several texts when Ron came over where she was studying on the couch and told her it was late and that she should go to bed. It was only ten in the evening, so she ignored him. She remembered getting into a row with him over that. There was a flash of light. After that, everything seemed a bit fuzzy. She seemed to recall being gently lifted off the couch and brought to bed. Ron had hovered over her side and tucked her blankets around her...

She looked down at her clothes. They were the same clothes she wore while she was reading and not her pyjamas that she usually wore to bed. She was suddenly wide awake.

"Damn Ron!" she cried. "He did it again!"

"What?" Ginny asked, startled.

"The sleeping spell! I should never have taught him that. He hit me with a sleeping spell last night when I refused to go to bed. He does that when I study late into the night."

"And a good thing he did too," said Ginny. "That way, you won't be sleepy during the ceremony."

"Well I hardly know anything about annulments! How am I supposed to file one if I don't even know what I need? I don't have time to study for this."

"But you don't have to," argued Ginny. "Harry talked to Percy last night. He'll take care of everything. So don't you worry a thing except looking perfect today. And don't take it against Ron. He only tries to take care of you."

Hermione had to admit Ginny was right. It was nice of Ron to look after her and put her to bed whenever she overworked herself. She wondered if Nathaniel would ever do that to her when she moved in with him.

"Still, what do I need three hours for? The wedding isn't until seven."

"What do you mean what for? Fake marriage or not, you are not going to marry my brother looking like you just got out of bed. We have to make you beautiful."

"Alright, alright. I don't really see what the fuzz is all about. It's just us and the ceremony won't be too long."

"Hermione, where's your sense of fun? You need to dress up for this and..." Ginny stopped and suddenly blocked her way. Hermione heard the door to Ron's room followed by Ron's irritated objections to Harry waking him up before dawn.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding!"

"Oh honestly! You're being ridiculous. It's not like we're really going to be married."

"Let's go to the Burrow before he comes out," Ginny said as if she didn't hear her.

Hermione rolled her eyes but apparated out of her flat with the youngest Weasley.

She found Mrs. Weasley waiting for them in the kitchen, cooking up a feast. But what surprised her were the two people sitting by the Weasley table.

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?" gasped Hermione.

"You didn't think we'd miss your wedding, Hermione," said her mother. "Molly told us everything and invited us to come."

"But it's not a real wedding. I'm marrying Nathaniel for real tomorrow."

"I know, honey," said her father. "But it's still a wedding all the same. And we've always wanted to witness how you magical folk do it. So here we are."

"I guess, it's okay. You are my parents after all. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you."

"It's alright, Hermione," replied her mother. "Now let's get you dressed."

Her mother and Ginny escorted her to Ginny's room where a set of white dress robes (formerly Mrs. Weasley's) was laid out for her. After she bathed, the two women subjected her to a make over that lasted for hours. She was oddly reminded of the preparation for the Yule Ball and rather enjoyed herself. Mrs. Weasley's dress robes fit her well and the garland of orange blossoms Ginny placed in her hair complemented it. The end result, she had to admit, left her stunningly beautiful, that she was afraid it was all too much for just a show. But when Ginny, her mother and Mrs. Weasley appeared dressed, they looked only slightly less grand than she.

"It's time, Hermione," Ginny said. The first rays of sun were just appearing and Hermione felt her heart throb. The day was so perfect and she looked the part so much, it was achingly disappointing that this was all just make-believe.

She got up and followed Ginny down the stairs. But when she stepped outside, she had the shock of her life. The Burrow's backyard was decorated with flowers that seemed to have grown overnight. The lawn was perfectly green and devoid of the usual gnomes. There were tables laden with sumptious food. And there was a crowd of people more than the number she expected to be there.

"What in Merlin's name...! Ginny what is going on?!"

She looked guiltily at Hermione. "We couldn't help it. Mum invited a few friends, so did I, and Harry... and Fred and George... okay so we all invited some friends."

Hermione stared at her in amazement. All the regular Hogwarts teachers, with the exception of Snape and Trelawny seemed to be there. On one side, all the Gryffindors in their year were standing along with a few members of the D.A. The surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix were also in attendance.

"This is not what I meant when I said we should keep it quiet!" she hissed at Ginny.

"Relax, nobody's going to squeal on you. We already told everyone here."

"Oh great, now everybody knows what a stupid thing I did trying on Ron's ring!"

"They don't think it's stupid—well some of the boys think it's amusing—but a lot of them think it's romantic."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now, now Hermione. Don't pout, don't want to mess up that face."

Ginny led Hermione forward and gave a cue from someone up front. Sweet music started to play from nowhere. Ginny left Hermione standing alone and joined everyone else as they formed a large circle on the lawn. Hermione had read about Wizarding marriages, but it was completely different when she was witnessing one. One side of the circle parted and her parents came out, looking a little nervous and out of place in their formal muggle clothes. They each extended a hand out to her and she took them both as was the tradition. They led her slowly to the opening of the circle just as it began raining flowers from the sky. Everyone was watching the three of them intently as they moved towards the center. Halfway through, her parents stopped.

"Molly says, we have to leave you here and you have to walk there on your own now," her father said. He kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," Hermione replied. She could feel tears glistening in her eyes. She turned to her mother, hugged her briefly and kissed her cheek, whispering I love yous.

She turned away from them and looked forward. Standing in the middle of the circle was Dumbledore. Next to him, in his navy blue dress robes, was Ron. He was looking at her as if he was seeing a vision. She felt her heart in her throat. She walked towards him at the same time he moved towards her. He offered his hand. She took it and he led her to where Dumbledore was standing.

The old man looked at them with kind eyes and raised a staff decorated with the same orange blossoms in her hair. He uttered words that Hermione didn't understand. He gave a motion to tell them to hold out their hands. He took them both and placed their hands together. Dumbledore conjured a piece of vine decorated with flowers and it bound their hands together with magic before he uttered some words again. Sparks flew from his staff and showered them with ethereal light.

Hermione sneaked a peak at Ron. She had never seen him look so handsome. Her gaze met his and she was completely mesmerized at the intensity of his blue eyes. She barely registered that Ginny and Harry had moved next to them that she was rather surprised when she felt Ginny place a string of vines over her head. She looked up and saw Harry was doing the same to Ron.

Dumbledore removed the twine that bound their hands and motioned them to face each other. That was the signal to say their vows. Harry approached, bearing a pair of gold rings. Dumbledore conjured a parchment that appeared before them.

"Recite your vows within this circle of friends. They are bound to protect your unity within your lifetime," said Dumbledore.

Hermione was surprised. She had read about magical marriage rites, but had never known a marriage also involved those who attended it. No wonder, divorce didn't exist in the wizarding world. A marriage was considered so important it demanded its security from all the witnesses.

Ron looked at the parchment then stared into her eyes. "I take you, Hermione Jane Granger, within this circle of friends, as my life-long spouse, and accept the bond that holds us together. I offer you my protection, my companionship, and my love for as long as my life permits." He took her hand and pulled at his Weasley ring. It slipped off her finger easily. He handed it to Harry and took another ring. "I gift you with this ring as the mark of my devotion."

Hermione felt her heart beat faster as he slipped the ring into her finger. She could feel the cool gold against the warmth of Ron's hand.

Dumbledore was already nodding in her direction, and she looked at the parchment then gazed back at Ron. "I take you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, within this circle of friends, as my life-long spouse..." she gasped, not trusting the gathering tears on her throat, but Ron's smile bid her continue. "And accept the bond that holds us together. I offer you my protection, my companionship, and my love for as long as my life permits." Harry handed her a ring. She took Ron's left hand and slipped it on. "I gift you with this ring as the mark of my devotion."

"The bind is complete. Friends, mark your vow to protect this union."

As one, everyone raised their wands and sent up sparks that settled on the newly married couple. There was so much affection emanating from all sides that Hemione was completely overwhelmed. But the most blissful feeling of all came when Ron turned to her and pressed his lips to hers.


	4. After the Wedding

**Chapter Four**

**After the Wedding**

It was the music and the dancing that distracted her. Ron began spinning her around shortly after their wedding breakfast following the ceremony. She lost track of time as she danced with one guest after another. She didn't feel tired at all and she was grateful Ron hit her with a sleeping spell last night. She wouldn't want to be missing out on this. She accepted everyone's hearty greetings and had the time of her life feeling like a queen and catching up occasionally to some of her old friends.

What brought her back to earth was when the guests began to depart. She asked Ron for the time and was surprised that it was nearing noon.

"Oh no! I can't be dallying like this!" she exclaimed to Harry and the Weasleys who were left. "We still have to file for the annulment and I have a wedding to prepare for tomorrow." She began fidgetting. "I need to get to London and go through the muggle shops and everything! There's the caterer, the florist, the plane reservations," she ticked off helplessly. "Oh, there's no more time!"

"Hermione, relax!" Ron said. "We'll go apparate there and then I'll drive you around London to the shops you have to stop by that we can't apparate to. Percy, can you help us file that annulment?"

"No problem," said Percy. "I know someone from the Ministry Civil Registry office. I think I can pull some strings and have them deliver the papers you and Ron need to sign by owl tonight so you won't have to go there. I also talked to Dumbledore this morning. He said you won't have much of a problem because annulments only get tedious if one of the parties oppose or if you don't have the approved signatures of all your witnesses."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "You... you need the approval of all the witnesses to get annulled!"

Percy looked surprised. "Of course," he muttered slowly. "Didn't you know? I thought you would have read about it by now."

Hermione shook her head.

"Well... anyway I did and that's why it's so hard to get an annullment. All the witnesses have to sign because they are bound by Wizarding law to protect your marriage."

Hermione felt a surge of panic. "But that could take ages! And what if some of them refused to sign?"

"All of them already signed, Hermione." Percy held up a long piece of parchment. "When I told them what happened, I asked them to sign once they came in."

"Oh Percy thank you!" Hermione cried. She was enormously touched, she gave him a hug. It was the first time she ever did that. She had always thought Percy too stiff for such things, but now she realized he did have a soft spot after all.

"Anything for my sister-in-law," he said with a funny wink. Hermione thought that move was oddly familiar. "You're family."

"Well you and Ron better get going," said Ginny. "Send some of us to do your other errands so you could finish faster."

"Are you sure, you don't mind? I've imposed so much. You've missed work for half the day already."

"It's alright Hermione," said Ginny. "I took a leave from work today, so did everyone in the family. We just want to make sure your wedding goes smoothly."

"Well thank you then," she said. "You don't know how much I appreciate this. It seems so hard planning a wedding on your own."

"It's no trouble, dear." smiled Mrs. Weasley. "We're happy to help out."

Hermione was rather surprised to hear this from Mrs. Weasley, after her not-so-veiled opposition last night to her marrying Nathaniel. But she figured the older woman was trying to make up to her. She gave her a hug as well.

Hermione gave them instructions for the caterer and the florist and gave them the addresses. She also told Harry (the only one there who knew how to use a telephone) to confirm her plane and hotel reservations for her trip to Thailand for her honeymoon. She and Ron apparated back to their flat, changed into muggle clothes and set off to her London dressmaker.

The whole afternoon flew by making errands. It was tiring and for most of the time (for Ron that is) quite boring. But he didn't say anything. He just waited for her to finish and helped with the packages she had to lug around.

By the time they finished and arrived home at their flat, they were both exhausted. There were several messages on the coffee table dropped by owls. Everyone she sent to do errands owled to confirm that they accomplished their tasks. That put Hermione at ease and she finally allowed herself to relax and enjoy a quiet dinner that Ron managed to cook in record time.

"You've been quiet the whole day," Hermione remarked over the chicken casserole—Ron's specialty and Hermione's favorite.

"Just thinking," he said wistfully.

"About what?" she asked.

"This. It's the last night you'll be here, with me."

"Why? You're already missing me? I haven't even moved out yet," she teased.

"Are you kidding?" Ron said. "With you gone, Harry and I can finally have a real bachelor pad! We can eat junk the whole day and no's going to be around to tell us to have those low-fat meals. No more little miss freakishly neat woman that keeps nagging us to pick up our stuff."

"I do not nag."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Oh, yes you do!"

"Okay, maybe a little. So I suppose, you can't wait til I'm gone."

"Yeah," he paused. "Except... after you, Harry might want to get married too." He snickered. "You know, this morning Harry told me Ginny's been giving hints. I guess it won't be long before he moves out too then all this will be mine."

Hermione eyed him carefully. She knew underneath his enthusiasm of having the flat to himself, Ron would feel lonely if he was left alone.

"I'll come by occasionally," she assured him. "And whenever I do, I'll make sure to nag you to pick up your stuff and eat healthier meals."

"I'm sure you would," he smiled.

"Wouldn't miss out the opportunity," she smiled back.

There was a tap at the window. Hermione went to open it and a large brown owl swooped in to drop a large envelop addressed to "Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

Hermione pondered over the name, Mrs. Ronald Weasley. It gave her a warm feeling.

"What's that?" Ron asked from the table.

"I think it's from the Ministry's Civil Registry. It's the annulment papers. That was quick. We have to thank Percy again."

They moved to the couch in the living room and Hermione opened the package.

"Everything seems to be in order," she said. "There's a note here from Percy. He says we only need to send these forms back along with the signed parchment of our witnesses and we'll be called for a hearing in a week. That's fine. Nathaniel and I will be back from Thailand by then. I'll just slip off on the appointed date."

"You're not going to tell him?""

"Oh no, you know how he gets jealous at the mention of you and Harry. This thing could really set him off. I don't want to bring any friction between us. Why do you think I had to marry you? I had to get that ring off, or he might have other ideas."

Ron frowned. "Seems to me, he's being a prat. If you told him honestly it was just a mistake..."

Hermione shook her head. "He wouldn't understand."

"What kind of person wouldn't understand that? You're not doing anything wrong. I'm not sure you should be marrying him at all if he's going to give you hell everytime you have male friends."

"Oh and I suppose, you don't get jealous too if you had a girl and she has friends!"

Ron reddened. "Depends on the kind of friends."

"See. Look Ron, I don't want to argue right now. I'm tired. Just sign these forms so we could send them off." She summoned an ink bottle and a quill. "Oh, I almost forgot. I should take off this ring. Where did Harry get this anyway?" She pulled at her wedding band but to her surprise, it wouldn't come off.

"Ron, my wedding ring's stuck!"

"What?" He leaned over her and grabbed her hand. He gently pulled at the ring but it wouldn't move. He pulled harder to no effect. They looked at each other worriedly. Ron tugged at his own ring.

"This won't come out either!"

"Why—where did Harry get these?!" Hermione cried.

"He told me it's from a muggle shop." He pulled something out of his pocket and showed her a box and the receipt from Tiffany's.

"Well this is from a muggle store, no doubt about that," said Hermione. "How did Harry manage to get these last night? The shops were already closed." She noted that the receipt was dated only yesterday.

"Percy's girlfriend. Penelope's sister works as a manager of the jewelry store so she was able to get a pair of rings even after hours. I still owe Harry for these rings. I need to pay him back when Gringotts opens on Monday."

"I'll pay for them," said Hermione. "But do you think this is one of those misused artifacts that somehow got mixed up in a muggle shop?"

Ron shook his head. "We can't be sure. Or maybe... it's silly, but maybe my old Weasley ring leaves some kind of magical residue... I don't know. I'm just making guesses here."

"What do we do now? All that trouble and for nothing!" She looked ready to cry.

Ron patted her back. "Hey, don't worry, it's alright. We'll ask Harry when he gets back and tomorrow we'll go to the store to check if it got tampered.

"There's no more time. My wedding is at nine in the morning!"

"Then tell him the truth. If he loves you, it won't matter to him."

Hermione still wasn't sure if Nathaniel would take this thing lightly, but Ron was right. Honesty was the only way out.

"I suppose I have to tell him. I'll floo him later, after we sign the papers."

"That's my girl," he said. "Or rather, my brilliant wife." He patted her affectionately and turned to the papers. Hermione flushed at his endearment.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she looked at him. He was sitting on the floor, his elbows on the coffee table. He was staring at the papers but appeared to be thinking intently.

"Do you think I'd be a bad husband?"

"What?"

"You know, that I'm terrible at relationships and that I can never stay with one woman enough to get married."

Hermione knelt next to him on the floor. "Is this about what Fred and George said?" You know well enough not to take them seriously."

"Well you have to admit, they're right," he said sadly. "The longest time I've had with anyone is probably three weeks. I'm not exactly the best person to live with either. I'm too messy—you tell me that often enough."

"So is Harry," she said.

"Okay, so we both like a bit of clutter. But still..." he sighed. "You said it yourself last night, you're tired of living with me so you're getting married to someone you can stand."

"Oh, Ron, you know I wasn't serious about that." She went behind him as she often did when he needed comforting and put her arms around his neck. She let her her chin rest on his left shoulder. "I'm sure you'd be a great husband. I don't think anyone would get tired of you. I've been with you for years and I'm never bored with you."

"That's because we always get into a row," he replied, ignoring her touch.

"Well, yes..."

"So the only way I can keep a woman interested in me is if I fight with her constantly. That really puts it in perspective."

"I didn't mean that. The fights well... I've gotten used to those. But it's more than that Ron. You're thoughtful and warm and responsible." She pulled tighter at him and pressed her cheek against his. "And you make me laugh when I need to and you take care of me."

"I hex you with sleeping spells and force feed you. You don't seem to think much of that as me being helpful."

Hermione scowled but then her expression softened. "Alright, I have to admit, it does help—sometimes, except when I really need to study."

He pulled back a little to peer in her face. "Nothing's more important than your health. Honestly, Hermione what would you do without me to keep track of what you do. You'd kill yourself to death working."

"I will not!"

Ron shook his head but the corners of his lips had the beginnings of a smile. "I doubt it."

He was teasing now which meant he was feeling much better. "Oh go on, stop with the drama and get it done with those papers." She was about to release him from her embrace but he pulled at her arms and held them there.

"Wait, give me a second," he said. He pulled her tighter for a moment then released her.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

But he slowly got up from the floor and turned his back to her.

"Ron?"

He didn't answer, just stared at the papers scattered on the coffee table. He picked up one of the annulment forms and his eyes moved over the parchment. His expression looked pained and he bit his lower lip almost forcefully.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Ron dropped the parchment back into the table and shook his head.

"I can't do this."

Hermione eyed him carefully. "What do you mean?"

He ran a hand through his hair as she had often seen him do when he was troubled. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't sign that. I won't!"

"What...?"

He turned to her so fast and grabbed at her elbows, forcing her to look intently at him. "Don't marry him tomorrow. Please don't."

"What are you talking about? Of course, I'm marrying him... Ron?"

He seemed to be fighting something back. He swallowed hard. "I know I'm thick, I'm more than thick. I'm so stupid not to do anything. You're right I have the emotional complexity of a teaspoon—that's what you said some years ago, or something. But I'm telling you now, before it's too late. I care about you. I have for years and I want us to have a chance."

Hermione's heart was caught in her throat. After all the years of waiting, he finally said something. She felt ecstatic. But in the next instant, a wave of anger washed through her. She shook off his hold. "Why now?" she asked him coldly. "Why are you telling me this now, when you could have told me years ago?"

"I'm sorry. I just... I didn't know how to say it. I've been fighting off these feelings forever because I 'm afraid you don't feel the same thing. I know I'm not brilliant. I fight with you a lot and maybe I'm not an ideal husband for you. But I don't care anymore. I think we may have something. This morning, when I married you, I meant it. I want us together. Give me a chance, Hermione."

"Well, it's a little too late for that, isn't it?" she said angrily. "I'm marrying Nathaniel and that's final!"

"I won't let you." he said in an eerily calm voice.

"What are you going to do about it then? You can't stop me!"

"But I can refuse to give you an annulment!" He took his wand and incinerated all the documents from the Ministry. "There! Those were the signatures of the witnesses for our wedding. It will take you forever to get those people to sign again. And even if you do, I'm not signing anything!"

Hermione was speechless. She tried to save the flaming documents but they quickly burned to cinders. She tried reparo charms, but apparently those didn't work. She flashed him an angry glare.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, looks like you're stuck with me forever."

"I can still marry Nathaniel tomorrow!" she declared indignantly.

"Sure," he mocked. "And commit bigamy for life unless he divorces you. But I won't let you get to that. I'm going right up to that altar and oppose your marriage to that git. I've got more than fifty witnesses that can attest I'm married to you."

"How dare you! You...you..." She couldn't think of a word insulting enough.

His expression softened. "I'm sorry. But I have to do this. I love you—there I said it. I know you feel something in there. Don't tell me this morning meant nothing to you."

He moved towards her and his face hovered so close to hers. Hermione didn't dare blink as his eyes searched her face.

"Stay with me, you need me in your life. I need you in mine," he whispered. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her. Hermione experienced the bliss she felt this morning trigger again. But this time, he didn't pull away as swiftly. She tried to resist but he pressed deeper until she stopped resisting altogether.

A/N: Another cliffhanger, I know, but I promise it won't be too long. I'll be uploading the final chapter tomorrow. Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews.


	5. Those Scheming Weasleys

**Chapter Five**

**Those Scheming Weasleys**

She felt the immediate loss when Ron's lips pulled away to breathe. She looked at him just as breathless, ecstatic and starry-eyed.

"Hermione..." he gasped.

There was a knock at the door. Hermione got up to answer it, more to delay the situation than anything else. Her mind was a whirl of confusion: ecstasy, despair, sadness, all wrapped up. She had to think.

She pulled the door open, not really caring who was behind it, that it was a shock to her when she found her fiance right there.

"Hello darling, did you miss me?" Nathaniel greeted.

Hermione just stared at him, her mouth gaping but he didn't seem to notice.

"I still can't seem to apparate directly into your flat. I always end up on the street corner whenever I try."

"Uhhmm... the wards. We've placed wards during the war. Only our family members can get in," she explained. A sinking feeling was pulling at her stomach. Her poor dear Nathaniel. How could she marry him now?

"But I'm almost family sweetheart," he said. He made a move to kiss her but she stepped away. "It won't matter though. This won't be your flat anymore tomorrow." He stepped in and saw Ron.

"Weasel," he said with disdain. "You're here."

"I live here," replied Ron. "And it's Weasley. I should be asking you what you're doing here."

"Came to see my little muffin. So if you don't mind, I'm sure a good walk outside would do you good."

"Yes, I definitely mi—"

"Ron, please. Give us a minute alone," Hermione said. She had to end this now. It was cruel but Nathaniel needed to know the truth. It would be hard breaking it to him and she didn't need Ron to be there. She just wished she could say something to Ron to assure him that was what she intended. "I'll talk to you later," she said, hoping Ron would get the hint.

He looked at her hopefully. "I'll be at the Burrow." He apparated away.

"Finally, he's out of the way," said Nathaniel. He made himself at home on the couch and wrinkled his nose at the pile of ash on the coffee table. "Messy blokes you live with Hermione. But don't worry, after tomorrow, you'll be living in more sanitary conditions with me."

"I need to tell you something," she began.

"I need to tell you something too." He looked excited. "What do think of Thailand?"

"I think it's a lovely country, but I have to tell you—"

"Excellent! So guess what? After the wedding, when we go there for the honeymoon, we'll make the move there permanently. Isn't that wonderful?"

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "What? Move to Thailand?"

"Yes, darling. You'll love it there, I promise you. We'll make our own little world there where no one knows us."

Hermione frowned. He made plans to move without even consulting her! How dare he dictate how her life should go? She felt a little less pitiful of him now even though she was about to break up with him.

"Please listen to me," she said. "I want you to know that you're an amazing person and I'm sure that you're—"

A loud pop sounded in the living room near the door. Harry had just apparated in.

"YOU!" Harry shouted at Nathaniel. Hermione barely registered the fury in Harry's eyes, before he pointed his wand at her fiance and sent him flying towards the wall and crashing into a lamp.

"HARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

There was another pop and Ron appeared. "Harry, what hell were you—" He took one look around the room. "What is going on?"

Harry was pointing his wand at Nathaniel who was crouching on the ground, terrified at the wizard before him.

"Don't marry him, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "He's a lying, cheating scum."

"What are you talking about? Harry, take that wand away." She made a move towards Nathaniel who was begging for her protection.

"Get away from him, Hermione," Harry said then to the fallen wizard he added: "Don't you dare touch her!"

"HARRY, PLEASE! What's wrong?"

"This!" Harry said. He tossed a sheaf of parchment in Hermione's direction. "I just talked to Percy. He went back to his old contact at the Civil Registry because Percy mentioned your problem and the bloke there said he remembered the name of your fiance. Percy had a hunch so he followed it up and had the records checked. It turns out he's already married!"

"What?" Hermione cried. She looked at Nathaniel in disbelief.

"I was married, Hermione," he implored. "Darling, it's true. But it was over. I was married to a muggle, we were divorced."

"Oh really?" said Harry. "It's true, he is divorced. Not once but twice, to two muggles. And you seem to forget, you still have another wife. Your first one, a witch—who has been until recently mysteriously lost her memory. Last week she just filed an annulment."

"Is this true?" Hermione asked.

Nathaniel looked white and shook his head, but he was very unconvincing. Hermione glanced at the sheaf of papers Harry tossed to her. The top parchment was an annullment form, similar to the one the Ministry sent her. It was filled by a woman named Sarah Bones. She knew the Bones were a well-known pureblood family. Her old classmate Susan must have been related to her.

"And there's more," Harry continued. "His wife claimed he stole her lifelong research work and published it in his name. He also liquidated all her inherited assets. She's left without a penny. Now that she's recovering, she's sent her family to track down his other two former wives—both foreigners. They're in mental institutions now but before that they were both brilliant scientists. The doctors can't seem to figure out why they seemed to have no memories at all."

Hermione was horrified. She looked at Nathaniel who had sunk even lower on the floor. "You've been taking credit for all your wives' works then erasing their memories?"

"Kind of like Lockheart, isn't he?" said Harry distatefully. "Just a smarter version, but a scum no less. The first wife also filled a case against him for swindling. The M.L.E.S. is after him now. The arrest warrant was approved today. He's planning to take off with you after the wedding to escape."

"Hermione, darling… I don't know what he's talking about. Surely this is just all a mistake."

"I'll tell you what's a mistake!" Ron cried. "You made a mistake of trying to mess up with Hermione!" He pointed his own wand at him, the same time that Harry did. They uttered two different spells. In the next instant, Hermione was staring at a rather large leech covered in fur and oozing on the floor.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "Which one of you turned them him into a leech?"

Ron raised a finger.

Hermione threw his arms around him. "I love it when you get creative!" She kissed him on the lips.

Harry looked at them in surprise. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing Harry," said Ron. His cheeks were reddening but he was beaming at him proudly. "Just kissing my wife. Now go floo Percy so he can call the authorities. I want to get rid of the slimeball before he stains the carpet."

Much later after the Ministry officials left with the the fur-covered leech that was formerly Hermione's fiance, Ron sat with Harry and Hermione on the couch.

"By the way," said Ron. "Do you know something about these wedding rings that you got for us? We can't get them off."

"Really?" Harry said, looking innocent. "Have you tried removing it recently?"

"I did," replied Hermione. "It won't budge." She moved the ring to demonstrate and was surprised that it slipped off easily.

"Sticking charm must have worn off," said Harry.

"Harry?" Ron and Hermione narrowed their eyes at him. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Oh no, the idea wasn't mine. If you must know, it was your mother, Ron. She figured, maybe if your wedding rings looked like they weren't coming off, Hermione might postpone her wedding and well… maybe, just maybe Ron could convince you to stay with him."

"And if I still went through my wedding…" Hermione asked, she sensed, there was more to it.

"Well for starters, your marriage won't get annulled at all."

"Let me guess, the annullment papers were fake?" guessed Ron.

Harry shook his head. "Those were authentic. Percy couldn't risk that with Hermione. But he figured you must have read the annullment requirements so he came up with a story of getting all the witnesses' signatures for you to ease your mind. That parchment he showed you was just the guest list. Most of your wedding guests didn't even know you intended to get an annullment."

"But that still won't stop me from Hermione marrying that git," said Ron.

"Yes, we're quite aware of that Ron. Your mother has a back-up plan for that. We had a family conference last night after you left and she had us all lined up for tasks to ruin your wedding."

"Ruin my wedding?" Hermione asked. "What exactly do you mean?"

Harry grinned. "Well, there's messing up with your caterer and the flowers to make your fiance mad—that's Bill's job, mixing up you hotel and plane reservations for your trip to Thailand—that was assigned to me and Ginny along with the sticky rings, Charlie's going to interrupt your wedding, and then…"

"Okay, okay, Harry enough!" said Ron. "My mother is such a scheming woman! I can't believe she'll go through all that trouble just to get me married to Hermione!"

"Thank her for us, Harry," said Hermione. "It might not exactly have worked, but we appreciate it just the same."

"Yeah, mate," said Ron. "Now get out. Go to the Burrow or wherever place you can bunk in. I want some privacy with my wife."

"No problem. Have fun," said Harry. With a pop, he was gone.

Hermione shyly turned to Ron. He didn't look at her but was fingering his Weasley ring, now fitted on his middle finger.

"Do you think the legend of the Weasley ring is true?" she asked. "That it would only fit the woman destined to be with its owner forever?"

"I don't know," he replied. He looked up at her with a face that was almost as bashful as hers. "It hasn't been wrong before."

"You think it will ever be wrong?"

Ron looked at her in the eye and Hermione felt her heart race. "I think that depends on you. Do you think it will be wrong this time?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "But I hope it won't be, not this time."

Ron's smile widened into a grin. He held out his arms and she moved towards them. But she never reached Ron's embrace. The lights suddenly went off and she stumbled over a footstool. She caught herself from falling in time and groped in the darkness.

"Ron, how did you—" She never got to finish her question. She suddenly felt stiff all over and she realized she was in a full body bind. Someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground.

"Get off—mmphh—" she heard Ron gasp before his voice died. Hermione was thrown into a sudden panic. Ron was struggling with someone! And another person was dragging her away to Merlin knows where!

"STOP! STOP! IT'S OKAY! THEY'RE TOGETHER NOW!" a voice she recognized as Harry's shouted in the darkness. Her attacker put her back down on the floor as the lights returned. She saw Harry immediately and Ron tied with magical ropes and a gag. Standing behind him was Fred who released the spell. Moments later, her body bind was also lifted by none other than George.

"What is going on?" Ron demanded when he could speak.

Fred and George looked at them guiltily.

"I forgot to tell you," said Harry. "Fred and George were assigned to kidnap you and have you shipped to some deserted location until you decide to get together."

Ron and Hermione looked at them incredulously.

"It was a last resort if nothing else worked," explained Harry. He turned to the twins and looked at them sternly. "I thought we had that clear!"

"Why go through all the trouble of messing up a wedding when we could just easily kidnap them the night before?" said George.

"Well there's no need for that. They're okay with each other. Come on, let's let them be. I'll explain at the Burrow."

"Sorry little bro," George muttered before disappearing.

"Yeah," said Fred. "We'll be leaving you alone now." He followed his twin.

"Anything else that my family planned that we should know about Harry?" asked Ron.

"Nope, that's it among the Weasleys," said Harry. He pointed his wand at himself but stopped and turned to his two best friends again. Hermione noticed he had a twinkle in his eye—a mark that reminded her of Fred and Percy. "Oh, by the way, you might want to talk about the… er… subject of having kids."

Hermione blushed.

"Why?" Ron blurted out.

"It's never too late to talk about it and be prepared. I mean if all goes well with those fertility pills Mr. and Mrs. Granger slipped into your wine this morning, they might have grandchildren soon."

He disappeared, leaving Hermione and Ron gaping at the air.

**End**

****

**A/N: Thank you so much for all those who reviewed. Your enthusiasm really forced me to upload. This was so much fun to write and I'm glad a lot of you appreciated it. Thank you again! (And to the one who sent me a review in Spanish, muchas gracias, I do understand a little since I had 6 units of Spanish in college.) **

****

****


End file.
